


crime au where kibum is new

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Asexual, Brotp, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: listen it's not rly so much of a taekey as an excuse for me to write about jongyu in crime au“What’s your name?” Taemin asks the dude, tossing his controller across the floor to tumble close enough to the tv. The new guy crosses his arms in a show of indifference that’s really just an obvious way of hiding his shaking hands. Taemin doesn’t blame him. His boss is pretty intimidating.“Kib–Key,” he says.tumblrtw for gang stuff and death mentions





	crime au where kibum is new

Minho barges into the house at like, one thirty-something in the morning, which is entirely too late to be polite and incredibly rude to the people that are trying to sleep. Taemin tells him this as he hangs half upside down on the couch and shoots some asshole point blank in the face with a shotgun in Grand Theft Auto Five. The shot echoes through the empty living room because he has the tv volume almost at max and he frowns at how loud Minho is when he shushes him. **  
**

“Super inconsiderate,” he tsks, shaking his head in disappointment. He watches as Minho’s usual crowd files in behind him, Kyuhyun with a cut on his cheek and Changmin looking casually through the wallet of a probably dead man and the rest looking as tired and cold as Taemin would expect for being up and out this late on a winter night. There’s one, though, that strides in tall and confident but still with shaky hands, and Taemin pauses his game. “Who’s that?” he asks slowly, pointing at the person that is most definitely new. New people aren’t exactly welcome--and by the way they look at Taemin with sharp, cautious eyes, Taemin gathers that they’re already aware of that. Minho glances over his shoulder at them with a helpless sort of shrug.

“He’s…,” he starts, then runs his hand through his hair. “So we were trying to kill Kikwang, right, because that’s what we were supposed to do, so we’re standing there waiting for him to finish buying weed off of some back alley kid because no one legit will even give him the time of day anymore after that shit he pulled that made us all want him dead,” he rambles. Taemin rolls his eyes. He’s sorry he asked. Minho never just gets to the point. He rubs his hand over his face as Minho keeps going on because he knows that rushing him will just make him take longer. “Fucking turn the corner to see what’s taking him so long and find _him_ ,” Minho pulls the new dude further into the living room by his collar; the dude scowls at him and fixes his shirt. “Already fucking up Kikwang?” Minho says, like he’s still confused about it.

Taemin cocks a brow. That’s unexpected. This dude must be pretty top notch to be able to get the drop on someone that observant. Minho keeps talking but Taemin isn’t really paying attention, too busy looking the new dude up and down. He’s dressed dark, but kind of shabby, two knives badly concealed under his sleeves, black hair gelled back, maybe some thin black eyeliner but Taemin can’t really tell. What he _can_ tell is that he’s hot as fuck. Definitely his and Minho's type. That part is what’s important. After he surveys the new dude long enough for him to start glaring at Taemin instead of just frowning at him, Taemin lazily turns his attention back to Minho to see if he’s shut up yet. He hasn’t.

“--Tried to fucking shank Kyuhyun in the face, we couldn’t even rough him up first like Jinki wanted, Changmin shot him in the shoulder and tried to stop him but he got away, got blood all over my new shoes….” He still hasn’t gotten to the part about why the fuck he brought the dude back with him. Taemin blinks slowly and unpauses his game to finish this quick mission while Minho talks. Minho just keeps going without missing a beat. Taemin really thinks he details everything out like this to help himself remember it all more than anything else. Taemin isn’t going to ruin that for him, but he’s also not going to pay attention if he doesn’t have to. After he finishes the mission and collects his money and pauses the game again, he grins because it looks like his timing is perfect.

“And anyway,” Minho is saying, “I need you to take him up to Jinki to convince him to stay because I’m gonna fall asleep on my feet in a minute. Night.” As soon as he’s done talking he’s gone, quicker than Taemin can even realize that he should demand for him to stop. Taemin blinks down the hallway, confused and annoyed. He hates how Minho just _does_ that all the time. He knows that Taemin doesn’t listen. He should stay to repeat everything to him again so he knows that the fuck is going on. Ugh. He shifts his gaze from the hallway to the new guy after a moment, raising his brows at his bewildered expression, pretty lips curved into a little frown. _Convince Jinki to let him stay._ Taemin snorts. He’s so fucking predictable.

“What’s your name?” he asks the dude, tossing his controller across the floor to tumble close enough to the tv. The new guy crosses his arms in a show of indifference that’s really just an obvious way of hiding his shaking hands. Taemin doesn't blame him. His boss is pretty intimidating.

“Kib--Key,” he says. Taemin cocks a brow. Wow. Way to fuck up literally the very first thing he’s said. That’s not even a good cover name.

“Okay, Kibum,” he says, taking Kibum’s tiny, tiny, tiny intake of breath as confirmation that he got the second syllable right. Common as fuck. “I’m Ace. C’mon, let’s go see Jinki.” He grins smugly as he gets to his feet because Kibum is squinting at him like he knows that Taemin gave him a fake name just to mock him. He shoves his hands into his pockets and saunters down the other hallway towards Jinki’s office, not even glancing back to make sure that Kibum is following him. “Did Choi give you some bullshit excuse to get you to come back with him or did he just tell you straight up that it’s just because he wants to fuck you with me?” he asks conversationally. When he looks to his side to smirk at Kibum, he’s looking confused and offended at how blunt Taemin is. Taemin snorts. He’ll go with the former.

“He said I could be useful," he mumbles. Taemin snorts again. Yeah, useful to their dicks. Though, still, he did manage to catch Kikwang and that is impressive, even if he kind of clumsied it up and let him get away. They reach Jinki's office and Taemin knocks four times before letting himself in easily. It only takes him a second for him to scan the dimly lit room.

"Hey, Jink. Hey Jung," he says, wiggling one finger out his pocket because he's too lazy to take his whole hand out and wave. In Jinki's chair, Jonghyun turns to look over his shoulder. His dark violet lips curve into a smile that matches the one stained on Jinki's neck.

"Hey, babe," he smiles. He shifts in Jinki's lap, slinging his arm around his back and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were red today?" Taemin asks, pointing a circle around his face to demonstrate. He distinctly remembers deep red lipstick and eyeshadow and a pinker hue to the blush and contour of his cheekbones. Jonghyun smiles mischievously and ducks half down into the faux fur trim on his coat.

"I got bored and changed it," he says. Taemin shakes his head fondly. He's not even surprised.

"Who is that?" Jinki asks quietly. Taemin turns to him, serious and stern with his arm around Jonghyun's waist, and then to Kibum, suddenly remembering.

"Uh, Kibum. And I mean, you know I don't listen to Choi," he says, "but apparently he got the drop on Kikwang before they did and Choi wants to keep him because of that and also because he's hot as fuck." He shrugs.

“Mmm,” Jonghyun hums, looking Kibum up and down. “He’s cute, I guess. Not my type.” Taemin can’t see because Jonghyun’s coat is so obnoxiously large, but he knows that Jonghyun is feeling up Jinki’s side right now and rolls his eyes. He wasn’t asking for Jonghyun’s type.

“You’re not the one that’s going to be fucking him, Junghee,” he says. Jonghyun tsks at the dismissal of his opinion, turning to pout against Jinki’s cheek.

“Mean,” he mumbles.

“I’m ace,” Kibum says loudly then, turning all of their attention back to him and his little frown. Taemin blinks.

“Huh,” he says. Well, Minho’s going to be disappointed about that. “Damn. But you still fucked up Kikwang, so there’s that,” he says. Obviously his boss thought he was good enough to take him out on his own, which is impressive and definitely a quality that would make him someone Jinki would want to steal. He nudges Kibum’s side encouragingly, but Kibum continues to frown, arms crossed over his chest.

“You keep saying that name like it’s supposed to mean something to me,” he snaps. “And I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘fucking up’ when some group of assholes comes in halfway through and scares the fucker away and takes the wallet that you stole for yourself. When do I get that back? It’s mine.” He turns to aim his demand towards Jinki this time, tapping his foot impatiently and expectantly. Taemin’s brows rise into his hair. Someone has a lot of fucking nerve. Jonghyun looks offended for Jinki, arm curling around his shoulders and clutching him close, and Jinki just surveys Kibum suspiciously.

“You don't know Kikwang, but you were taking him out?” he asks. Kibum sighs an annoyed sigh and rolls his eyes and Taemin really doesn’t know where he found all of his gall.

“No, I don’t know the random asshole I was mugging in a dark alley by name,” he says. “I don’t care about your petty gang revenge shit, alright, I just want my seventy-three dollars so I can buy food and a new eyeliner pencil.”

Random asshole, mugging, petty gangs… Taemin is starting to think that something is a little off here. He squints at Kibum, confused. Does he not…? Jinki starts to laugh, softly, his amused, unsettling little chuckle that he saves for when he knows things that other people don’t and is going to have fun with them. Jonghyun still looks confused as Taemin feels, but he nuzzles Jinki anyway, petting through his hair as he watches Kibum with his big eyes.

“Ohhh,” Jinki says. “I see. I get it now.” He leans back in his chair and lifts one brow up into an arch. “You don’t know who I am.”

“Are you going to tell me why I should care?” Kibum asks. Taemin feels like, even if they _were_ just shitty gang members, Kibum should have a little more caution. His sleeve knives wouldn’t save him from getting shot in the face by someone less patient than Jinki. Jinki, in his infinite patience, just grins even wider.

“And you don’t know that Kikwang was pretty high up in the city’s third most wanted crime boss’s ranks until a week ago when the entire lower east side started wanting him dead,” he continues casually. Kibum doesn’t even blink; he scoffs, cocking his hip with a little scowl.

“Third most wanted, right,” he mutters. “Sure. So what are you then, the second?” He sneers it out like he’s offended that Jinki is lying to him. Taemin never would have thought that someone that looked so sharp could be so dense. Jinki shrugs a little shrug and fits his arm more around Jonghyun’s waist.

“First,”  he says simply. Kibum scoffs again.

“Give me a break,” he snaps. “You’re not Lee Jin--” Ahh, Taemin thinks as Kibum stops short with in the middle of his sentence. Ah, ah, ah. There it is. “You’re…,” Kibum says slowly. “Oh. _That_ Jinki.”

“How many more Jinkis are there?” Jonghyun snorts. Kibum throws him a withering glare that doesn't really work with the sudden loss of confidence.

“A lot of Jinkis, it’s a common name,” he snaps. Then he loses that fire and turns back to face Jinki slowly, arms shifting from their haughty cross to more of an insecure self-hug. “Look, man, I’m just trying to get by on my own, I’m not trying to get involved in all of this… organized crime bullshit--”

“Too late,” Taemin mutters. Kibum shoots him another glare that’s barely even twenty percent of what his first one was. Well, at least he's finally started to understand just what kind of situation he’s in. Taemin looks him up and down, sighs because he’s really pretty and he kind of wanted to spend some more time with him, and then turns to shrug at Jinki. “I mean, he doesn’t know jack shit and before you even ask I don’t want to deal with teaching him,” he says. “So now what?” Taemin isn’t sure if Jinki is even aware of the way his hand is petting Jonghyun’s side as he frowns at Kibum, contemplative. He feels like Kibum’s lack of knowledge about who he is is counting against him. Jinki doesn’t exactly like to be treated like some nobody.

“Well,” he hums. “The alternative would be to kick him out, beat him almost unconscious, threaten him and make it clear that if he says anything about any of this to anyone he won’t live for very long after.” He says it so simple, so nonchalant, thumb rubbing a little circle against Jonghyun’s side, like he’s listing things he could have for breakfast tomorrow. Taemin still doesn’t get how he does that. Every time he tries to intimidate someone he winds up smirking because it’s too much fun. At Jinki’s words, Kibum takes half a step backwards--but then Jonghyun tsks, slapping Jinki’s shoulder lightly with violet nails.

“Don't be like that,” he chides. “He’s little and clueless and cute like I was. You didn’t beat me up when we first met.” Taemin snorts unattractively. That is definitely true. Making Jonghyun cream himself in the middle of a nightclub is pretty much the opposite of beating him up. Somehow, though, Taemin feels like Jinki won’t give Kibum the same treatment. Still, Jonghyun squeezes Jinki gently and gives him this pleading little look. “We could keep him,” he says. “I could show him around. And then no one would have to hurt anyone.” He smiles bright, plum lips parting to show pearly whites, giddy from the thought of no violence. Taemin rolls his eyes. He’s such a fucking pacifist.

“You could just let me go without beating me up,” Kibum interrupts. He keeps his tone casual, but Taemin catches the little spike of hopefulness in there and grins. Nice try. They could, it’s true, but it’s not Jinki’s style at all. He doesn’t trust words alone to make a point. He prefers physical demonstrations. Jonghyun and Jinki stare at him for a moment, and then Jonghyun breaks into little giggles.

“Come on, Jinki, he’s funny,” he grins, nudging Jinki insistently. This time in Kibum’s frown there’s a hint of what Taemin would call fear. Apparently having his ideal course of action shot down by dismissive giggles from someone as unthreatening as Jonghyun has unsettled him a little bit. A tiny smile pulls up Jinki’s lips as he watches Jonghyun’s smile. Taemin cocks a brow. He’s gonna do it. He’s gonna agree. Jinki looks Kibum up and down once more before he shrugs.

“Well, take your pick,” he says. “Beaten half dead or can Jung show you around?” He leans back to get more comfortable while Jonghyun perks up eagerly. Kibum opens his mouth, then closes it, pursing his lips, frowning between all three of them, weighing his options. Taemin doesn’t really see what there is to consider, to be honest. He knows which one he would pick.

“Do I just never get to go back home, is that it?” he asks. “I have shit to--”

“Not tonight,” Jinki hums, cutting Kibum off before he can even start. “I’ll have some friends drive you home in a day or two. For safety, you know. This isn’t a very friendly town.” A smug little smile is playing on his lips; Taemin feels like sometimes he has too much fun with his little mobster innuendos. Kibum huffs, foot tapping subconsciously, fingers gripping his sleeves. Then he sighs again.

“What brand of eyeliner do you use?” he asks Jonghyun, gesturing at his heavy eye makeup. “I’ve been using like, a knockoff knockoff brand and it is not the best.”

That wasn’t really a straight answer. It was more of an “I don’t want to give you the satisfaction of a straight answer so I’ll skip to the next part of the conversation and assume that you’ll figure out what I meant” kind of answer. Taemin hates those. Jonghyun, however, seems to have no problem with them, and he hops out of Jinki’s lap with a smile. His hand is around Kibum’s wrist and he’s leading him out of the door before Taemin even reacts much, already blabbing on and on about makeup and whatnot. Taemin watches them go, then turns back to Jinki with a raised brow. Jinki nods after them with a little frown.

“Go with them,” he says, and Taemin sighs. He wanted to go back to his game, but it looks like he can’t now because Jinki is as suspicious as ever and doesn’t trust Kibum. Taemin supposes that he kind of has a point. They don’t really know jack shit about him. He gives Jinki a lazy wave and leaves to catch up before Kibum has time to assassinate Jonghyun and run away or whatever, slouching on Jonghyun’s shoulder and joining into their conversation with a mumble about the eye makeup that he steals from him all the time.


End file.
